Magie
=Magic= First Rank Boons Ariadne's Thread :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Awareness :Cost: 1L Create a thread linking you to a specific item in the mortal World. Follow the thread to find the item at the other end. Thread lasts for 1 day per success. Measured Foe :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Awareness :Cost: 1L Learn your target's highest rated Purview or Epic Attribute. Additional successes reveal the next highest Purview or Attribute. This does not convey any information on Knacks or Boons known. Unlidded Eye :from Scion Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Awareness :Cost: 1L Activate magic-vision, allowing you to see the glow surrounding Legendary beings or objects. You can also determine the Legend rating of beings you view. If a Legendary being is attempting to hide its nature, it can contest your activation roll with a reflexive Wits + Stealth roll to block this power's effects. Luck be a Lady :from GBN :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 1L Cause a single event in a game of chance to go your way. One die roll, one card being dealt, one spin of the roulette wheel, one scratch-off number on a ticket. Second Rank Boons Bona Fortuna :from Scion Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 1L + 1W Gain a pool of bonus dice, one for each success, that you can apply to rolls during the scene. You can't apply more than (Willpower) dice to a single roll. Evil Eye :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 3L Make a negative gesture at your target and spend 2L. Their next (successes) actions lose a number of dice equal to your Magic Rating. Trading Fates :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 1L + 1W Works like Bona Fortuna, but cast on another target. Using this Boon inflicts a dice penalty equal to your successes on the next roll you spend Legend in association with. Bad Penny :from GBN :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 1L Bind an item to your target, causing it to constantly appear in their vicinity, no matter their attempts to lose or remove it. For 1 day per success, the item will follow your target around. This Boon can't be used on items bigger than 25 pounds and does not prevent the object from being destroyed. Third Rank Boons Deus Ex Machina :from Scion: Hero :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None Summon a God to save you from your current circumstances. Roll a d10 when using this Boon. Low results indicate a hostile or unhappy savior, whereas high rolls indicate friendly saviors. If the deity wishes, they can demand a task in payment for their saving you and you are obligated to complete it. Further, as a result of cheating Fate, you have ensured a horrible consequence will befall you in the near future. This Boon cannot be used inside a Titan Realm. If used in an Overworld, only Gods who live there will respond. Lens of Fate :from GBN :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None After learning this Boon, your Unlidded Eye is enhanced so that you can see active Boons and their effects such as Wards, Vigil Brands and Animal Features. A successful Int+Occult roll (difficulty of the Boon's Rank) allows you to identify unknown Boons. Fourth Rank Boons Fateful Connection :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 6L + 1 Deed Using a piece of your target's body, form a sympathetic link, allowing you to affect them with your Knacks and Boons as if they were standing in front of you, no matter how far away they are so long as they are in the same plane of existence as you are. The connection is permanent, but relies on you holding the piece of their body whenever you want to affect them remotely. Activating this Boon requires a Legendary Deed. Crooked Paths :from Modern Mythos :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 5L Arrange a meeting between yourself and another person which will happen within the next week. The target can resist with their MDV if they wish. If the target is not in line of sight when the Boon is used, a Fateful Connection is required. Great Minds Think Alike :from Modern Mythos :Dice Pool: Rating + Empathy :Cost: 3L Link your mind with another's, allowing the two of you to telepathically share information, visions and words. The bond lasts for 1 day per success. If the target is unwilling, they can resist your roll with their MDV. Even if the bond is created unwillingly, it cannot be used for mind-reading, only willing transfers of information. Fifth Rank Boons Fate Prison :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 1W + (Target's Legend)L Bind your target to a single location. Legendary targets find themselves constantly called back, obsessed with the location and coincidentally being pulled to it. Mortal targets are simple drawn there and unable to leave at all. Legendary victims may resist your roll (canceling your successes with theirs) with their MDV. The binding lasts for one day per success. Mortals cannot resist and are bound forever, even after death. This Boon costs 1W + (Target's Legend) in Legend points. Sanctify Band :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Presence :Cost: 1L + 1W per person Connect your Band together mentally, allowing each of them to spend a Willpower in order to communicate telepathically with another Bandmate for the rest of the scene. Each Band member so bound requires 5 successes. Further, bound Bandmates can also gift a single WP to one of their fellows once per scene. Sixth Rank Boons Avoid A Fate :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 10L + 2W Declare a specific fate (such as being eaten by dogs) and it will not come to pass for your target, no matter what. This effect lasts for 1 hour per success. This Boon can be used on items, other people and even places. Fate and Switch :from Scion: Demigod :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 10L + 1W Cause two targets, one of which can be yourself, to swap bodies. Unwilling targets resist with their Wits + Legend. The effect lasts for 1 day per net success, or until you choose to end it. While in another body, your targets use the Epic and Mundane Appearance, Perception, Stamina, Strength and Dexterity scores of the body they are inhabiting, but all other traits are their own. Unwilling victims can spend a Willpower once each day to attempt another resistance roll to break the effect. Meddlesome Fates :from Scion: Companion :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 5L + 1W Create an Expectation that ties together two people. The Expectation's exact nature is determined by the Storyteller and is based on the personalities of the people involved. Such Expectations wear off after 1 day for every 5 successes, but they can take on a life of their own while they are enforced by magic. If one of the targets is mortal, then you can determine their role and connection to the Expectation yourself. Legendary beings can attempt to resist having their fates rewoven, rolling their Legend to reduce the number of days the Expectation will last by 1 per success. Seventh Rank Boons Mighty Curse* :from GBN :Dice Pool: None :Cost: None Still working. Eighth Rank Boons Sense the Weave :from GBN :Dice Pool: None :Cost: Varies You are aware of any attempt by another Legendary being to use Magic, Mystery or Prophecy on you or to ask questions directly related to you. You can attempt to discover their identity and the effect they are using on you by spending 1L and rolling your Perception + Magic against their Wits + Appropriate Purview. After identifying a Magic or Prophecy Boon being used against you, you can choose to spend an additional 5L+1W, you can roll your Legend + Magic and each of your successes negates one of theirs on the activation of their Boon. If the other person is trying to use Mystery to ask questions about you, you can use 5 successes to increase the number of successes they must apply to the question by 1. Ninth Rank Boons Shape the Soul :from GBN :Dice Pool: None :Cost: 15L + 1W Re-arrange the Virtues of your target however you like, moving dots from Virtue to Virtue or replacing one Virtue with another. This Boon cannot be used on Gods. If used on a Hero, it requires a Legendary Deed to activate. Using it on a Demigod requires two Legendary Deeds. Tenth Rank Boons Divine Unweaving :from SOURCE :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: Varies Undo, dispel or counter another Magic Boon's effects. You and the Boon's user engage in a contested Magic + Occult roll. If you win, the spell's effects are ended at once and everything is returned to the condition it was in prior to the Boon having been used. This Boon cannot undo the effects of Rank 9 or 10 Boons. This Boon costs as many points of Legend as the Rank of the Boon being countered. It can be used on Boons being activated on the same tick, in which case it can actually prevent Boons from being used at all. Magical Purge :from Scion: God :Dice Pool: Rating + Occult :Cost: 15L + 1W Impede another's use of Magic Boons for (Rating) days. For that duration, the target must roll their Magic + Occult against your activation successes every time they want to use a Boon. If they fail this roll, they are unable to activate the Boon they wished to use. Avatar of Magic The Sorcerer :Dice pool: None. :Cost: 30L + 1W. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs